


When the hunters come

by I_have_no_life_pls_help



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: After the musical, Alfred is a bamf, Alfred needs a hug, Angst, Blood and Gore, Herbert is a sweetheart, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_no_life_pls_help/pseuds/I_have_no_life_pls_help
Summary: Alfred and Herbert were spending some time together, when out of nowhere hunters attack them.What are they're doing to do?





	When the hunters come

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic ton I ever wrote so I'm sorry if some parts are so slow or fast paced.  
> And also englisch isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> I hope you like it:D

They came out of nowhere.  
In one moment we were sitting on the grass in the forest and looking at the stars and in another both Herbert and me were on our knees, each arm held by a person and one towering over Herbert with a peg in his hand. Hunters. "No Herbert please, no!" was everything I said as the fear of losing the love of my undead life overwhelmed me. Herbert looked at me, his eyes widened with fear "it will be all right mon chéri, just look away." My vision started to become blurry and I felt tears run down my face. How could he be so calm about this? How could he be so calm at the sight of death? "Look at me!" he almost demanded "I need you to promise me something. If you somehow survive this... I want you to stay the same innocent boy I fall in love with. The innocent boy who never killed or turned a human being, who drank the blood of rats, deers or wolfs. The same boy who would blush every time somebody said something to him and fall over his own words more often than any other person or vampire I ever met. Can you promise that to me?" He looked at me with so much hope and I just stared at him. "Alfred can you promise that to me?" He asked me again. "No" I answered and it almost sounded like a whisper. "What" the fear in his eyes changed to terror and confusion. "No!" I said again but this time louder "I can't survive this without you!" I looked right in his beautiful eyes and hoped he could se my determination. "Alfred you have the eternity ahead of you!" He said in disbelief. "Yes, but what is the eternity without you..." I started crying again, I didn't even noticed I stopped. "Herbert I love you more than anything in the world, I... I don't want an eternity without you by my side!" Now Herbert stated to cry too. "I'll find you again in the next live, my love. I promise you" I couldn't believe it, if Herbert stopped fighting and gave up... than the situation must be hopeless. "Are you two finished?" The hunter with the peg said. A big victories smile started to form at his face as he stepped closer to Herbert and raised his arm. I screamed Herbert's name with all of my heart and soul and tried to get free. And then everything happened so fast and slow in the same time.

The monster inside of me awoke and at that moment everything around me was in slow motion. I got free from the two hunters that hold me by the arms and ran to the man who was about to kill the person most valuable in my life. Right before the man hit Herbert in the heart, I knocked him on the ground and tore out his throat with my fangs. Then I went on to the two hunters holding Herbert. I cut open the throat of the one nearest to me and ripped out the heart of the other. I looked at the still beading heart in my hand for a split-second and then threw it on the ground. These man did not deserve any better. They tried to kill me. And even worse, they tried to kill Herbert. I went on to the guy that had held my left arm. And tore out his throat too. As I stud up everything moved in a normal pace again. Slowly I walked towards the last guy standing. He was so terrified, that he could only back up step by step. I smiled an evil smile and run towards him. I held him up against a tree with one hand around his neck. "Please... please don't kill me" he begged for his life. Hot tears ran down his face on to my fingers. "Why would I spare your life?" My voice was full of disgust as I asked him. "I.... I... have a f... familie. P... please" he stuttered. "Oh really?" I asked sarcastically "well, I have one too and you still wanted to kill me." I said with a deadly calmness in my voice, that I never heard before. "But you are a monster!" It shut out of him before he could even think about what he was saying. Let me just say, it was the wrong thing. I got angry, angrier than before and my free hand started to tuck around the man's throat. "You're a monster just as I am." I said while I started pressing my nails in to his skin. His warm blood flowed out of the wounds. "Don't tell me you wouldn't kill the people that try to kill you and your loved ones." The man couldn't answer as he screamed while I pressed my nails further into his skin. I stopped as I felt that my hand was fully wrapped around his throat, and I looked him in the eyes one last time as I ripped it out. 

I slowly turned around as I realized what I just did. First I looked at the five people I just brutally murdered. Then I looked to Herbert. He was still on his knees, his skin paler than usual, his mouth open and his eyes... his eyes were widened by fear, terror and disbelief! Oh no I scared him! I scared the guy with the scariest father in the world! I tried to save his and my life and I scared him away! I truly am a monster! I started shaking and slowly sunk down on my knees. A lout sob escaped my lips as buried my head in my hands. Tears started to roll down my face as the realization hit me, truly hit me. I felt a calming hand on my beck. "sssshhhhh mon chéri, everything is going to be all right." A voice said. It belonged to Herbert. He now wrapped his arms around me and tucked me in to a gentle hug. I cling to his shirt, sobbing. We sat there until the moon started to fade away. "Common mon chéri, the sun will be up soon. We should go back home." The older vampire said softly. I wanted to say something but when I opened my mouth nothing came out, so I just nodded. But I didn't want to be separated from my loved one so soon after he was so close to death, to close, so I clung on to his arm. It turned out that I couldn't walk home without him steadying me anyways because I was still shaking too much. 

When we finally arrived at the castle, the sun already started to spread it's light. Herbert knocked at the big wooden door and to our surprise the count himself opened the door. "Father...." Herbert started to say but the count just talked over him. "Get in here before you two get burned by the sun!" So Herbert dragged the both of us in and closed the door. Count von Krolock looked very angry but behind that anger you could see the fear in his eyes. He tried to hide it but it must be to overwhelming, so that even he couldn't lock it away, so no one ever can see it. But I could understand why it he was scared, his only son was missing and the sun had started to rise. "What were you two idiots thinking!" He began to scream. "You know how dangerous the sun for us is!" He was about to go on but then his eyes met my gaze. He looked at me from the top to the bottom and back up and with that, his expectation changed from angry to full on worried and scared. With widened eyes he looked at Herbert and silently asked 'what happened'. It was because of his reaction I looked down at myself and for the first time I saw that I was covered in dark red blood. I started to shake heavily again. Herbert first looked at his father and silently answered his question with 'tomorrow'. Then he turned to me, the lineaments of his softened and with a calming voice he said "let's get you a bath, mon chéri." His voice sounded like he was afraid that I could break any minute, and to be honest I thought so too. "Please stay with me, please! Don't leave me alone!" I clung on to him even more, my voice sounded so small even in my ears and I almost started crying. But I wasn't ready to let go of him yet. I was still so so scared that someone would take him from me. I lowered my head, so that he couldn't see how scared I was. A gentle hand wrapped around my chin and my eyes meet the wonderful ones from Herbert. "As long as you don't tell me to leave, I won't." He said gently but so that I understood that he meant it. "Promise?" I asked with a shaky voice. "Promise." He said with a nod. 

I looked at the mirror of the bathroom that reflected everything but me and Herbert, who stood in the doorway. "Do you think you can handle it yourself?" He asked so I turned around to look at him. He looked so worried, it broke my heart. "Yeah." I nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine." Liar! I knew that I wouldn't be fine, not for a very long time. But... I need to at least try to be. "Eemm, okay... there are fresh clothes on the chair and if you need anything, I'm right behind the door." "Thanks." I replied. "Okay." He nodded. "I love you" he said with an encouraging smile. "I love you too." I simply couldn't withstand the urge to smile. He did this every time to me. If he smiles I need to smile too, it's impossible not to.  
He looked at me one last time, a little bit of worry flickered through his gaze again, than he closed the door and left me alone. 

I was fine for like five seconds. As soon as these five seconds passed I sank down to my knees and started sobbing. I didn't even know why. It was just... I was alone. For the first time since the hunters attached us, since they almost killed Herbert, since I brutally murdered, no slaughtered them. I was alone and I simply wasn't really for it. The second after I started sobbing, I could feel someone tugging me into warm, comforting hug. The moment I felt Herbert's arms around me, the moment I felt his soft hair on my neck, I calmed down a bit. It didn't take me long to stop sobbing, mostly because I ran out of tears. "Everything is alright." Herbert whispered in my ear. "I'm here, we're safe, nothing can hurt us anymore." I didn't answer, instead I putt my head onto his shoulder and breathed in his wonderful scent. "Do you want me to stay in here while you take the bath?" He asked me after a while. I took a deep breath to steady myself. "Yeah that would be nice." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and helped me to get on to my feet. I undressed and sunk down into the still warm water. I closed my eyes for a few minutes before I started to clean myself. 

The water was red and my skin was wrinkled when I finally came out of the bath. It was disgusting. Herbert wrapped a soft towel around me and gave me a kiss on my right hand, then on my left hand and then no my mouth. He smiled at me and in his smile was so much warmth and love that I could have drowned in it. I smiled back at him. Herbert was my anchor in the stormy sea. With Herbert, I felt safe. "Do you feel better now?" He asked me. "Yes, a lot better." I said still smiling. "But I'm tired." I added as I was leaning into him. His clothes were clean so he must have changed in fresh ones while I took a bath. He handed my fresh to me. "Thanks." I said as I took them and put them on. 

We both agreed that it would be for the best to sleep in our big canopy bed instead of the small coffin we normally sleep in. Even though the coffin was made so that Herbert and I would fit in it perfectly, I didn't feel comfortable by the thought of sleeping in there. Even thinking about it made me feel imprisoned and a shiver went down my spine.  
I was held in Herbert's arms, a warm feeling went through me as I could feel him move next to me. His hair ticked me a bit as he turned his head to me, kissed me on my forehand and said "sleep well,  
mon chéri." "I love you." Was all I could mutter as the sleep got best of me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to any feedback, so I know where I still have to improve:)


End file.
